Weekend
by yuunicorn
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong bertetangga. Dan siapa sangka jika keduanya ternyata saling suka. YAOI. YunJae. DLDR


Weekend

**Author:**

yuunicorn

**Genre:**

boys' love, fluff

**Rating:**

PG

**Cast:**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

* * *

Akhir pekan yang cerah. Langit pagi ini tampak bersahabat dengan warna biru cerah dan dihiasi awan-awan putih yang berarak, serta sinar matahari yang terasa hangat. Yunho menyibak gorden yang menutupi jendela kamarnya agar bisa melihat cerahnya langit pagi dan membiarkan sinar matahari menerobos masuk kamarnya. "Sepertinya cuaca hari ini bersahabat," gumamnya setelah membuka jendela kamarnya. Tampaknya pemuda tampan ini sudah memiliki _planning_ untuk menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Dia juga tampaknya sudah siap untuk berangkat, terlihat dari penampilannya yang _fresh_ dan _casual_ – celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dipadu dengan _t-shirt_ putih yang dibalut dengan _vest_ berwarna _soft grey_, tak ketinggalan sepatu _moccasin_ hitam sebagai alas kakinya.

Yunho sekilas melirik jam weker yang tersimpan diatas nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya. Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Dia masih punya waktu tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum berangkat. Dia nikmati waktunya untuk memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya dari lantai dua kamarnya tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho," sebuah suara menyapa. Yunho tak lantas menjawab. Dia diam sejenak dengan mata terpejam menikmati suara lembut yang merambat memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoong," Yunho balas menyapa setelah terdiam sesaat. Sebuah senyuman tak lupa dia tunjukkan pada pemuda cantik yang saat ini sedang berdiri didekat jendela – sama sepertinya – di seberang kamarnya. Ya, kamar Yunho dan kamar pemuda cantik bernama Jaejoong itu saling berhadapan. Jadi, tak jarang mereka mengobrol dari jendela masing-masing jika sedang bosan atau luang.

"Kau mau pergi?" Jaejoong bertanya, lalu menyesap teh hangat dari _mug_ yang digenggamnya. Dari pertama dia membuka jendela tadi, Jaejoong memang sudah memperhatikan Yunho.

"_Yups_, aku mau memotret hari ini," Yunho menjawab. Diseberang sana Jaejoong mengangguk paham. Dia tahu hobi tetangga tampannya adalah fotografi karena Yunho sendiri yang bercerita padanya. Yunho biasanya akan melakukan hobinya itu disaat luang atau akhir pekan seperti sekarang. "Mau ikut?" Yunho menawarkan, membuat Jaejoong sedikit kaget dan bersemu merah dipipinya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut?" Jaejoong tak langsung mengiyakan begitu saja tawaran Yunho. Dia ingin sedikit _jaim_ dihadapan pemuda tampan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut Yunho. "Sana cepat ganti baju," perintahnya kemudian. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia belum menjawab ajakan Yunho, tapi pemuda itu seenaknya menyuruhnya ganti baju. "Kutunggu dibawah, ya? Jangan lama-lama, cantik," imbuh Yunho lagi, sedikit menggoda Jaejoong dengan memanggilnya cantik.

"Yunhooo~" Jaejoong memekik kesal karena dipanggil cantik, tetapi pemuda tampan itu hanya tertawa renyah, lalu menutup jendela setelah melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong. Yunho memeriksa kembali peralatan yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. "Sip!" serunya merasa tidak ada yang tertinggal. Diapun segera bergegas turun sambil memainkan kunci mobil audi hitamnya. "_Mom_, aku pergi dulu," Yunho berpamitan saat melewati sang ibu yang hendak menuju dapur.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" sang ibu bertanya. Yunho menggeleng pelan, kemudian mencium pipi sang ibu.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Jaejoong," jelas Yunho singkat.

"_A date?_" penasaran sang ibu.

"_Not yet, Mommy,_" Yunho tersenyum simpul. "Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin Jaejoong sudah menunggu diluar,"

"Hati-hati di jalan, sayang," Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan kembali mencium pipi sang ibu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sementara di rumah Jaejoong, pemuda cantik itu tampaknya masih sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan dipakainya. "_Geeeeeezzz,_" Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya sebal. Dia bingung ingin memakai yang mana. Semua tampak menarik untuk dia pakai. "_Oh shit_, kenapa tak aku samakan saja warnanya dengan yang Yunho pakai?" Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya dan segera mengambil pakaian berwarna senada dengan Yunho. Jaejoong dengan cepat memakai celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu terang dengan atasan kaos _v-neck_ lengan panjang berwarna putih. "Sepatu, sepatu," bingungnya lagi menuju tumpukan _transparent box_ sepatu miliknya. Dengan sigap Jaejoong mencomot salah satu _box_ yang berisi sepatu _moccasin_ berwarna putih. Dia cepat menggunakannya, lalu mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar. "_Perfect!_" Jaejoong memuji diri sendiri.

"Jaejoong, ada Yunho!" teriak sang ayah memberitahu dari lantai bawah. Jaejoong menyahuti sambil tangannya bergerak lincah mengambil barang-barang yang akan dibawanya.

"_Sorry_ lama," Jaejoong meminta maaf begitu tiba dihadapan Yunho yang menunggunya di teras rumah.

"_It's okay_," Yunho tak mempermasalahkan, kemudian berpamitan kepada orang tua Jaejoong.

"Kita pergi kemana?" Jaejoong bertanya setelah mereka berada di dalam mobil audi Yunho yang melaju pelan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Yunho balik bertanya. Jaejoong menggeleng. Pemuda cantik itu memberitahu kalau dia hanya sempat minum teh hangat. "Ah, maaf. Gara-gara aku, kau tidak sempat sarapan," Yunho berbasa-basi. Sebenarnya dia memang sudah berencana dengan menyuruh Jaejoong cepat berganti baju sambil dirinya bergegas menutup jendela dan bersiap pergi, maka Jaejoong pastinya juga akan bergegas. Yunho tersenyum puas dalam hati karena rencana dadakannya itu berhasil. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Setelah itu kita ke taman bermain. Aku ingin memotret disana," usulnya sekaligus memberitahu tempat yang akan menjadi objek bidikan kameranya.

"Boleh-boleh," Jaejoong setuju.

"_Good then_," Yunho tersenyum puas. Pasalnya hari ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh dengan pemuda cantik yang sebenarnya sudah ditaksirnya sejak lama. Dan sebenarnya tanpa Yunho sadari, Jaejoong pun merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Pemuda cantik itu juga senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Yunho.

"_Tidak kusangka aku bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan seharian dengannya,"_ gumam mereka berdua dalam hati dengan senyum manis merekah di bibir masing-masing.

The End.


End file.
